Un étrange cours à Poudlard
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Comment écrire une fanfiction racontant l'histoire d'amour d'au hasard...Hermione Granger ? Qui ne c'est jamais posé la question ? Celui qui répond moi, pourquoi est-il ici ? Il y a beaucoup de chaudrons à récurer aux cachots. Alors chers élèves de Poudlard venaient au nouveau cours d'écriture de fanfiction. Remercions le professeur Dumbledore pour cette excellent
1. 1er cours

Bienvenue mes chers élèves à mon premier cours d'écriture. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Morgwen.  
\- On n'a pas choisi, on y a été obligé par le vieux fou, c'était ça ou la retenue, j'aurais peut être du choisir la deuxième option finalement.  
\- Mr...Malefoy je vous ai entendu. Essayez d'apprendre à chuchoter et arrêtez de pester. Bref reprenons. Pour écrire une histoire d'amour il faut d'abord choisir un personnage. Miss Granger, au hasard.  
\- Eh allez c'est encore pour ma pomme, chuchote la dénommée Granger. Pourquoi moi madame ?  
\- Parce que je décide, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le professeur. Et puis ça plait au lecteur, et si le lecteur aime, on a plus de chance d'avoir des reviews et des lectures.  
\- Granger est plus célèbre que moi ? S'offusque Malefoy.  
Le professeur ne prête pas attention au jeune serpentard, qu'elle commence déjà à prendre en grippe.  
\- Donc pour écrire une histoire d'amour : il faut un lieu mais surtout l'amoureux. Continue le Professeur Morgwen, nouveau professeur de littérature. Tout d'abord nous allons choisir une époque. Je décide donc de choisir après Poudlard ce qui nous offre plus de choix.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Question très intéressante Miss Granger. C'est très simple, lorsque vous êtes à Poudlard nous avons moins de choix de scénario. Premièrement, car vous êtes bien jeune et je ne veux pas me risquer à prendre une amende car vous êtes mineure. Deuxièmement, à part vos deux amis ici présents ou vous enfermer avec un Serpentard dans une cohabitation houleuse, il y a peu d'idylles possibles.  
Le premier silence du cours se fait entendre. Chaque élève essayant de comprendre la phrase du professeur. Que pourrait faire la miss-je-sais-tout de pas si catholique pour risquer une amende ?

\- Donc la première chose à faire après Poudlard, c'est de décider si Hermione reste avec son petit-copain / mari. Nous allons choisir comme partenaire le plus logique, à savoir Mr Ronald Weasley.  
Ces dernières paroles sont accompagnées d'un rougissement prononcé des oreilles de Ron et d'une Hermione rosissante tentant de disparaitre sous son bureau.  
\- Le couple parfait Granger et Ouisititi.  
\- La ferme Malefoy!  
\- Messieurs Potter et Malefoy du calme s'il vous plait. Attendez votre tour !  
Regard médusé des deux élèves à la jeune prof. Leur tour ?  
\- Dans la plupart des cas Miss Granger ne reste pas avec Mr Weasley sinon ça manque de piquant. Le tout est de savoir si ils se séparent après la guerre, après leur mariage... La seule limite possible reste votre imagination.  
Regard de plus en plus médusé des élèves devant la prof qui commence à s'emballer.

\- Pour la rupture deux schémas se présentent, soit Miss Granger se rend compte, que son compagnon n'a pas plus d'intelligence qu'un Veracrass, soit Mr Ronald la trompe, et celle-ci s'en rend compte et rompt. Peu importe la raison. Du moment que la rupture se passe mal afin qu'un beau et séduisant jeune homme vienne à son secours.

La cloche retentit. Le premier cours d'écriture se termine. Ron se dépêche de partir sous les rires hilares et les quolibets des Serpentards. Ils s'en souviendront du Veracrasse. Pansy Parkinson boude de ne pas être le sujet du cours. Hermione s'empresse d'aller interroger le professeur sur ce cours et le suivant qui consistera à lui trouver un partenaire. Et Harry et Malefoy tremblent de savoir ce que le prochain cours leur réservera.  
Avec une prof sadique et enthousiasme à un point frôlant l'hystérie le prochain cours sera à coup sur plein de rebondissements. Au prochain cours chers élèves.


	2. 2eme cours

**Bonjour, voici le deuxième et normalement dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Cependant cette fic est écrite en parallèle d'autres. Il se peut que pour m'amuser je la reprennes.**

* * *

\- Bien, bien asseyez vous, le cours va commencer. Comme je l'avais dit au premier cours, celui-ci sera consacré à la recherches des partenaires potentielle de Miss Granger.  
Comme nous l'avions vu la semaine dernière, Mr Ronald Weasley est le personnage le plus probable pour Miss Granger. Malheureusement pour eux leur couple tourne souvent mal.  
L'autre membre du trio d'or à savoir le célèbre Harry Potter pourrait tout aussi bien prétendre à la belle Hermione Granger. Il est célèbre, séduisant est intelligent. En somme le petit-ami parfait.  
\- Fait attention Potter, attends de voir que la fille Weasley soit au courant. Tu vas te prendre un chauve-furie cela secoue crois moi.  
\- Blaise je veux voir ça, tu crois que je peux réserver un billet ? renchérit Malefoy. Et puis intelligent ? Mouais ça ce discute.

Dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre sa classe en main le professeur continue son discours.  
Continuons chez les Serpentards maintenant, notre belle Gryffondor peut tomber amoureuse de l'ennemi. C'est très romantique, et digne d'un Roméo et Juliette. Miss Morgwen continu sa tirade d'un ton enflammée sans voir les têtes de plus en plus écœurées de ces élèves.  
\- Le chouchou de ces dames, le garçon qui fait le plus battre le coeur d'Hermione dans les fanfics se trouve être Drago Malefoy.  
\- Ils sont complètement abrutis c'est écrivains. Moi et Granger ? Je préfère un Scroutt à pétard !  
Monsieur Malefoy encore une remarque pareille et c'est la retenue.  
\- Je préfère la retenue, qu'entendre des absurdités pareilles.  
Très bien alors deux semaines de retenues ou vous devrait écrire toutes les raisons qu'à vôtre personnage d'aimer Miss Granger. Donc maintenant écoutez ce cours ça vous aidera pour votre future retenue. Le couple Hermione/Drago c'est l'eau et le feu, le serpent et la lionne. La dualité de leur couple fascine. Il est riche, aristocrate, beau. Elle est intelligente, gentille, attentionné. Elle pourrait le sauver de sa famille, de son monde de Sang-pur, lui ouvrir les yeux...  
Hermione et Malefoy se regardèrent aussi dégouté l'un que l'autre. Ron semblait furieux et c'est non sens mal qu'Harry l'empêchait de se jeter sur Malefoy.  
Comme Sang-pur pouvant espérer attirer l'attention de la Miss les deux amis de Mr Malefoy sont bien placé. Non pas Crabbe et Goyle je vous rassures. Il s'agit plutôt de Mr Zabini et Mr Nott. Ils sont tous les deux charismatique, riche et un côté plus mystérieux que Mr Malefoy.  
Maintenons passons aux autres personnages. Heureusement ce n'est pas le nombre d'homme qui manque dans ce monde.  
N'oublions pas que Mr Weasley à plus d'un frère dans sa manche (note pour moi-même, jeu de mots vraiment bête). Qui préfèrera t'elle ?  
Le séduisant et mystérieux Charlie ? Le beau dresseur de dragon, tellement différent de notre miss bibliothèque.  
Fred le jumeau farceur au triste destin ? Elle serait sa Juliette, celle qui permettrait de l'assagir et qui apprendrait à rire avec lui. Son jumeau Georges qu'elle se verrait bien consoler ?

Au fur à mesure de cette longue liste de caractère le visage de Ron se mis à devenir verdâtre rien  
que d'imaginer son amie finir avec un de ses frères.  
\- Eh Granger tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour te faire toute la famille Ouistiti  
\- La ferme la fouine !  
\- Mr Potter si vous voulez pas vous aussi finir en retenue taisez vous. Quand à vous Mr Malefoy en plus de vos 20 cm de parchemin à propos d'une histoire d'amour entre vous et Miss Granger vous irez récurer les chaudrons de potions, Mr Rogue en sera ravi.

En parlant de ce cher Rogue, continue Miss Morgwen. Tous les élèves sont suspendus à présent aux lèvres de la jeune femme anticipant un scoop. Hermione imaginant que la suite ne vas pas lui plaire préfère fermer les yeux. Le couple Hermione Granger/Serverus Rogue est très apprécié des fanfictions, même si le couple Hermione Granger/Drago Malefoy reste le chouchou.  
La jolie teinte verdâtre que prirent Ron et Harry et le teint blême d'Hermione ne laisse aucun doute sur les sentiments des membres du trio.  
\- Et enfin un dernier pour la route, il s'agit du plus charismatique des anciens élèves de Poudlard. Avec son regard sombre et son air de bad-boy il en à séduit plus d'une, il s'agit de : Sirius Black.  
Elle est jeune et il est vieux certes, mais il à gardé sa splendeur d'antan. Il a tout pour le séduire, l'intelligence, le charisme, le charme de la "vieillesse".  
\- Alors là s'en est trop, ma meilleure amie avec mon parrain!  
\- Monsieur Potter rasseyez vous!  
Un claquement de porte et un bruit de pas s'éloignant dans le couloir laissait présager une crise d'énervement de la part du jeune homme.

Continuant son cours sans se soucier de ses élèves au bord du malaise ou du fou-rire le professeur ne s'arrête pas dans son discours déclamant les avantages de se couple qui à tout du cours interdit.  
Heureusement la sonnerie vient délivrer les élèves.  
Les cours sur Miss Granger sont terminés, sauf si vous voulez les approfondir, sinon nous choisirons un autre cobaye. Moment de flottement. Euh excusez moi volontaire. En attendant vous me ferez 20 cm de parchemin en expliquant quel partenaire vous trouvais le mieux pour Miss Granger et pourquoi. Merci et aurevoir, pensez à fermer la porte. N'oubliez pas si vous voulez me faire parvenir des hiboux disant quel homme vous préférez pour Hermione n'hésitez pas ma fenêtre est ouverte.


	3. Devoir et torchon

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce devoir. Ce cours lui donnait envie de vomir.  
La folle furieuse leur avait donné 20 cm de parchemin sur les amours de Granger comme si quelqu'un voulait d'une Miss-je-sais-tout, à part bien sûr Weasmoche. Mais, il ne les voyait pas ensemble ces deux griffons. Ce serait trop mièvre, trop dégoulinant, trop impur. Comment avait-elle osé parler d'un possible couple entre lui et l'autre rongeur ?  
Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il pestait sur ce devoir, la feuille vierge étalée sur la table devant lui.

S'il devait choisir quelqu'un pour Granger qui serait le mieux ? Difficile à dire...  
Elle paraissait proche de Saint-Potter. Cependant, il avait toujours trouvé leur relation louche. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas outre mesure qu'un jour Weasmoche se retrouve cocu grâce à son "meilleur ami".  
Un de ces rouquins, traitres à leur sang, serait parfait. Ils pourraient se reproduire encore plus et souiller le monde sorcier.  
Dans la famille de rouquins les jumeaux étaient bien trop drôles pour la petite sainte nitouche. L'ainé avait une fiancée à ce qu'il parait. Donc, il n'était plus en lice. Le deuxième ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Le troisième était ce préfet pédant il serait parfait avec le petit rat de bibliothèque. Tous les deux ennuyants à mourir. Et puis il y avait Weasmoche, l'abruti de service qui bavait sur Granger. Ils seraient parfaits aussi, chiants comme ce n'est pas permis. Le couple de la mort, oui !  
Mais bon ! S'il y réfléchissait, elle avait bien changé la Granger. Elle était devenue plus belle. Elle n'était pas magnifique mais pas moche non plus. Et puis elle avait un caractère bien trempé. Elle était parfaitement le genre de Nott. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, celui-ci s'embarrassait moins du sang de ses conquêtes que lui.  
Si elle n'était pas une sang de bourbe, il aurait pu tenter de la séduire. Mais, jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ce genre de choses avec une née-moldu.  
Zabini adorait l'emmerder. Il le savait, ça lui plaisait aussi de la draguer plus ou moins, histoire de voir le rouge monter aux joues de la Préfète. Mais bon ! De là à voir le grand black avec elle, il y avait un gouffre.  
Son esprit dévia alors sur Sirius Black. Un membre de sa famille avec l'ennemie était difficilement envisageable. Mais, si on regardait l'affaire sous un autre angle, ça pourrait être plausible. Après tout, c'était un traitre Black, il avait tellement peu de principes que faire tomber dans ses filets une pauvre fille ne devait pas le gêner. Pas sûr cependant qu'il y arrive avec la si cartésienne Granger.  
Quand à imaginer son Parrain avec la rouge et or il préférait ne pas y penser. Le cœur au bord des lèvres il préféra arrêter d'y penser.

En contemplant son parchemin il se rendit compte qu'il y avait marqué tout le cheminement de ses pensées. Merde, il n'avait plus le temps de recommencer. Il allait devoir rendre son torchon tel quel. De toute façon ce cours ne servait strictement à rien.  
Rien que de savoir qu'il lui restait un autre torchon à écrire sur une histoire d'amour entre lui et l'autre Sang de Bourbe il envisageait de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie


	4. Devoirs et sentiments

Qui irait le mieux avec Hermione Granger ?  
Sur son parchemin s'étalait en grosses lettres maladroites le titre du devoir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était motivé pour un devoir.  
Il ne voyait pas grand monde pour son amie. Après tout, elle ne paraissait pas trop intéressait par les garçons. Apart en 4eme année avec cet abruti de Krum.  
Avec Harry il était le seul à l'approcher, apart ses frères. Mais c'était ses frères jamais ils auraient tenté quelque chose. Et si ils osaient ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Après tout il avait la chance qu'Hermione ne plaise pas trop au garçon, avec son air de préfète je sais tout. Bon qui irait le mieux avec son amie? Il avait beau se creuser la tête il ne voyait que lui. Après tout c'est pas cette fouine de Malefoy qui allait pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, ni le bâtard graisseux des cachots. Il se mit à écrire alors sur de son choix, son nom sur le parchemin. Oui celui qui irait le mieux avec Hermione Granger c'était lui. Le joueur de Quidditch, l'un des membres de leur trio. Le preux chevalier qui tel un prince charmant sortit des contes moldus était venu la sauver du troll. Ils s'en étaient toujours sortit ensemble, bon c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose. C'était plutôt Harry et Hermione qui s'acharnaient à le sauver. Il allait devoir changer ça et montrer à Hermione qu'il était mieux que tous ces abrutis avec qui la prof voulait la mettre.


End file.
